V & M
by Gaarasabla
Summary: Caïn... Qui est cet être mystérieux ? De quel coté est-il ? Exorcistes ? Noah ? Personne ne le sait vraiment. La seule chose qui est sûre, c'est qu'il est dangeureux... Et surtout... Pourquoi semble-t-il si... (risque de YAOI à venir)
1. Prologue: son oeil ardent

**_Fanfiction_**

**_V&M_**

**gaarasabla**

Bah... Voilà... Une nouvelle fanic (encore...) mais je compte réussir à l'écrire jusqu'au bout, il en va de mon honneur!

Je remercie beaucoup Mako pour m'aider à corriger cette fic.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture!

* * *

**Prologue: Son œil ardent...**

* * *

D'un regard terne, je regarde celui qui m'observe de son œil brûlant.

_Faut- il que je fasse un souhait __?_

Tout n'est que ténèbres, excepté son œil ardent qui transperce le peu de chose qui reste de moi. Lui et mon cristal qui me brûle la peau.

_Est-ce de la douleur __? Je ne sais plus..._

Mon corps brûlé, meurtri et brisé, soutient le peu d'âme qui me reste. Âme qui ne tardera pas à disparaître.

_Est-ce de la solitude __? Je n'en peux plus..._

L'œil ardent continue de contempler ma frêle silhouette décharnée. Mes fils se sont coupés mais à quel prix : nos vies. Est-ce la liberté ?

_Reprenez-__la..._

Ancien pantin de bois maintenant devenu garçon, je réalise maintenant l'horreur cachée dans le ventre de la baleine d'où je ressors.

_Où sont-ils ? Ramenez-les-moi__..._

Abandonné au milieu de l'océan, je crève à petit feu, oubliant comment je suis arrivé, comment repartir. Je réalise que vous n'êtes plus là. Ramenez-les-moi !

_Je veux les voir..._

Mais mon vœu ne peut être exaucé. Je n'en ai qu'un et ils sont trop nombreux pour revenir. Lequel choisir... Lequel des deux ?

_Je ne peux pas..._

Je préfère vous rejoindre, quitte à ne plus jamais vous revoir, je prends le risque de tout gâcher. Mais pourquoi seul ?

_Je leur ferai payer__..._

Réalise mon dernier vœu, la dernière volonté. Détruis ce monde pour moi, réduis à néant leur cupidité et leur souillure afin de recréer un monde nouveau, un monde meilleur.

_Détruis__ ce qu'ils ont fait de nous..._

L'eau prit bien des vies, détruisit bien des paysages. Je n'attendrai maintenant plus qu'une chose, qu'elle m'emporte avec elle et me permette de vous retrouver.

_Est-ce du soulagement __?_

La vague semble effrayante de beauté... Mais l'eau ne vient jamais m'emporter. Son œil ardent continue de me regarder d'une lueur amusée. Je suis maudit, jamais plus je ne vous reverrai.

_Pourquoi nous ont-ils meurtris ainsi __?_

Nous ne sommes que leur réincarnation. Envie, luxure, avarice, orgueil, gloutonnerie, paresse, colère, pêché et souillure. Nous ne sommes que votre réincarnation, le fruit de vos entrailles. Pourquoi nous avoir menés à l'abattoir ?

_Ne sommes-nous que des monstres __?_

Moi qui ai commis tant de fois ces péchés capitaux, moi qui ai commis l'impardonnable en vous rencontrant, je ne peux être innocenté pour mes actes.

_Pourquoi suis-je le seul à ne pas être puni __?_

L'œil me regarde partir, continue de poser sur moi son regard de feu. Cela semble beaucoup lui plaire, ce privilège maudit.

_Dois-je le tuer __?_

Lui qui nous a détruits de l'intérieur. Pour toi la hantise blanche...

_Pardonnez-__moi... Je ne le peux..._

Je ne peux ni vous retrouver, ni vous venger... Je suis si seul... Pardonnez-moi... Je ne peux ignorer sa présence qui est maintenant si semblable à la mienne. Pitié, achevez-moi !

_Malheureusement, personne ne le peut__..._


	2. Chapter 1: hantise blanche

**Chapitre 1: H****antise blanche**

Je marchais tranquillement dans ces sombres couloirs où les rares passants s'écartaient de mon chemin en me lançant des regards de peur et de colère. J'en ai rien à faire de vos pensées.

_Laissez-__moi passer, c'est tout ce qui m'importe_.

La lumière commença à paraître plus vive, plus forte jusqu'à envahir entièrement ces couloirs vides et froids avant de déboucher sur une grande salle lumineuse. Cette lumière agressa mes yeux.

_Elle m'est inutile_.

D'un pas ferme, je me dirigeai vers Jerry, sûrement la seule personne de cet endroit qui m'offre de quoi vivre.

**«Oh ! Tu es là ! Que veux-tu manger mon lapin ?**  
**—Alcool.»**

Il secoua la tête comme embarrassé ou exaspéré avant d'aller chercher mon dû qu'il me remit avec un petit sourire triste.

**«Autre chose ?**  
**—Non.»**

Je pris mon bien et repartis dans les couloirs sombres, trop gêné par la lumière et le monde de cette salle. Je sentis le regard triste de Jerry dans mon dos mais je n'en eus cure. J'allais finir par crever de toute façon, je n'attendais que ça depuis tout ce temps que j'attendais. Je pris le chemin de la salle d'Hevlaska. Je la connaissais depuis longtemps, depuis sa renaissance, et elle était la seule avec qui je discutais, si on pouvait appeler ça discuter.

_Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je reste __?_

J'aurais pu partir mais je serais resté si seul... Mais de toute façon je reste seul, qu'importe le nombre de personnes qui m'entourent, qu'importe le nombre de démons que je tue, je reste si seul, comme l'ont été toutes ces années. Je crève à petit feu...

_Non, je suis déjà mort avec toi._

D'un geste rageur, je pris une longue gorgée de cet alcool qui me brûla la gorge, avant de continuer ma route. Quoi que je fasse, je n'oublierai jamais mes fautes.

_Je ne peux pas me racheter et je ne veux pas me racheter._

Je veux simplement le rejoindre, lui ou celui qui était là avant lui. Hevlaska semblait occupée avec Komui, celui qui était censé me diriger. Foutaises. À ses côtés se tenait un jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs.

_Cette couleur... Elle est si semblable à la tienne, mon ancien aimé._

Du haut de leur ascenseur volant, ils me virent et Komui parut un instant plus grave, plus sérieux avant de reprendre comme si de rien n'était sa conversation avec Hevlaska. Le visage de ce garçon est semblable au tien.

_Même couleur, mêmes__ yeux, même cicatrice, même naïveté..._

Le garçon curieux continuait néanmoins de me regarder. D'un geste négligent, je repris une longue gorgée d'alcool avant de soupirer. Pourquoi me poursuis-tu ?

_Ne m'as-__tu pas déjà fait suffisamment souffrir..._

Je disparus dans l'ombre de la salle, reprenant un couloir sombre sans réelle distinction. Je ne souhaite qu'échapper à ce visage si ressemblant. Mon cœur me fait mal, il brûle. Tu m'as quitté il y a si longtemps déjà...

_De tous ceux que j'avais aimés, tu es celui que je regrette __le plus._

Mais après tout ce temps j'étais parvenu à calmer la brûlure de ta mort. Jusqu'à ce que tu me rappelles cette souffrance en détruisant de nouveau le semblant de vie que j'avais créé. Ma bouteille étant maintenant vide, je l'abandonnai dans le couloir avant de continuer ma route, je souhaitais juste être seul. Si étrange...

_Est-ce ça la douleur ? Je__ ne sais même plus..._

La porte de ma chambre vide se referma, me laissant seul dans les ténèbres obscures et silencieuses. Je suis tellement seul depuis tellement longtemps que cela me semble naturel. Mais les humains ont toujours eu besoin de se rassembler, de parler à quelqu'un, d'avoir des "amis". Cela m'est tellement étrange comme concept. Hypocrites... Donnez leur votre confiance et ils vous planteront un couteau dans le dos. Malgré cette pensée, je me suis toujours dit que cela devait être agréable de pouvoir de nouveau toucher la peau de quelqu'un, d'entendre une voix n'abritant aucune peur ou haine. Amitié, fraternité, amour...

_Cela me semble tellement dérisoire que cela n'existe pas._

Couché sur le vieux matelas qui me servait de lit, je contemplai d'un œil fatigué et lassé ce qui devait être le plafond, caché dans les ombres ténébreuses. Je souhaiterais tellement vous revoir.

_Je voudrais... Cesser de garder ce temps immobile..._


	3. Chapter 2: temps immobile

**J'avais oublié de le préciser dans les chapitres précédents mais D Gray Man et son univers ne m'appartiennent, il s'agit de l'oeuvre de Katsura Hoshino. Par contre Caïn et son passé sont à moi et à personne d'autre.**

**Je remercie beaucoup Mako pour m'aidé à corriger cette fanfiction.  
Je remercie également tous ceux qui lisent cette fanfic.**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

PS: Les dialogue sont en **gras **et les pensées (de Caïn principalement) en _italique._

* * *

**Chapitre 2: T****emps immobile**

* * *

Trois mois étaient passés depuis la venue du garçon aux cheveux blancs qui te ressemblait tant. Ce dernier était parti en mission avec la femme exorciste.

_Pourquoi m'intéresse-t-il tellement ? Peut-__être à cause de son physique..._

Je continuai à marcher silencieusement à travers les sombres couloirs de la congrégation. Komui m'avait convoqué.

**«Ah ! Tu es là !**** »**dit-il quand j'entrai dans son foutoir de bureau.

D'un air neutre, je le regardai avant d'attraper le dossier qu'il me tendait, le feuilletant rapidement. Je me stoppai rapidement sur une des pages, observant une photo d'identité connue.

**«Tu devras rejoindre Lenalee et Allen à Rewind City. Ils sont coincés à l'intérieur de cette ville où le temps s'est stoppé le 9 octobre. Il se pourrait que cela soit dû à une innocence »****,**m'explique le Grand Intendant d'un air sérieux. **«** **Des questions ****?»**

Refermant le dossier, je poussai un profond soupir de lassitude avant de rouvrir mes yeux jaunes sur l'Intendant qui ne put réprimer un léger frisson désagréable.

**«Mes armes... Sont-elles réparées ? **demandai-je d'un ton neutre.  
**—Oui, passe à l'armurerie avant de partir. Nous avons pu réparer et aiguiser la plupart,**** excepté ton canon qui nous demande un peu plus de temps. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas.»**

Je ne répondis pas, m'effaçant déjà dans les ténèbres du couloir. Passer par l'armurerie se révéla vite instructif sur les pensées des scientifiques à mon égard, vu leur réaction.

_Tous des idiots, tous des imbéciles..._

Ayant récupéré quelques-unes de mes armes, ne voulant pour une fois pas me surcharger, je repartis tranquillement en direction du bateau qui devait m'amener sur le lieu de ma mission. Allen Walker... Jeune compatible symbiotique, maudit et orphelin. Walker était un nom qui ne m'était pas inconnu. Ainsi Mana avait retrouvé un semblant de foi en l'humanité pour élever un gosse, qui plus est un compatible. Tu m'étonneras toujours Mana...

_Dommage que tu sois parti si tôt toi aussi..._

Je feuilletai négligemment le dossier de mission que m'avait remis Komui durant le long voyage. Il décrivait en détail les informations concernant le phénomène, à savoir que la ville revivait inlassablement le 9 octobre. Faille spatio-temporelle... Une innocence sûrement puissante mais non offensive... Le cas d'Allen Walker m'intriguait plus. Son innocence était clairement du type offensif vu qu'elle se changeait en arme. Mais la nature même de ce cristal ne coïncidait pas avec le tempérament du garçon. Il était si rare qu'une innocence choisisse un compatible avec qui elle ne s'entendait pas... Il fallait dire aussi que je parlais en gain de cause, j'avais le même problème et pourtant cela rendait mon travail encore plus efficace.

_Un destructeur du__ temps..._

C'était Hevlaska qui l'avait nommé ainsi et elle se trompait rarement. L'innocence d'Allen ne portait pas encore de nom, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à un merveilleux Auguste blanc dès que je repensais à son visage. Un destructeur qui veut sauver des vies... Étrange mentalité mais pas impossible après tout. C'était si grisant de savoir qu'une telle innocence existait, savoir qu'elle était de la même nature que la mienne. C'était aussi très frustrant, sachant que c'était celle que je haïssais le plus au monde. Et moi qui espérais ne jamais en retrouver une semblable... Seuls les maudits peuvent les activer à leur guise, des personnes portant une grande peine. C'est tellement... Triste.

_C'est ce que dirait un humain__ normal..._

Triste... Moi je ne connais plus vraiment ce sentiment. Et cela depuis plus de trente-cinq ans, quand Adam tua celui qui était parvenu à me reconstruire après ta perte, il y a si longtemps que j'en oublie presque ta voix.

_Et pourtant c'est la seule__ chose qu'il me reste de toi..._

Je descendis non loin de la fameuse ville coincée dans le temps. Il me fut facile de rentrer dans l'enceinte. D'un pas rapide et ferme, je me dirigeai vers la première auberge que je vis, bien décidé à retrouver les exorcistes.

**«Avez-vous vu un garçon aux cheveux blancs et une jeune fille asiatique ? **demandai-je platement au tavernier.  
**—Ça se pourrait mais j'ai la mémoire courte. Peut-****être qu'un petit quelque chose me la ramènera.»**

Je le fixe dans les yeux, non surpris par la cupidité et l'avarice qui rongeait l'âme de cet humain. Il sembla un instant hésiter face à mes yeux jaunes avant de retourner à ses clients vu que je ne lui donnais rien.

**«Avez-vous vu un jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs avec une fille asiatique ? **redemandai-je calmement.  
**—Non, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.»**

Décidément, il n'y avait plus rien à tirer de cet humain. Tous bons pour l'enfer, c'est Satan qui va être content d'accueillir autant de monde, sauf si ça ne le gêne pas de recevoir ce genre de personnes.

_Je fais quoi maintenant ? Je le bute tout de suite ou j'attends encore un peu __?_

Je soupirai avant de m'asseoir sur un tabouret libre au comptoir, à côté d'un ouvrier qui prenait son verre de fin de journée. Ce dernier me salua en levant son verre avant de le boire d'un trait.

**«Eh ! Patron ! Un autre s'you plaît, puis un aussi pour mon ami là**** ! » **dit l'ouvrier en me désignant.

L'aubergiste, bien que réticent, accéda à sa demande et me servit un verre de ce qui semblait être du whisky ou un truc y ressemblant. Franchement, il aurait pu nous laisser la bouteille ce radin.

**«Santé ! » ****fit mon voisin en vidant son verre d'un trait.**

Je fis de même sous le regard amusé de mon voisin et de trois autres ouvriers qui venaient d'arriver. Sûrement des collègues. Ils vinrent s'asseoir autour de nous.

**«Belle descente petit, ****me dit l'un d'eux.**  
**—T'es pas trop jeune pour boire ? » **me demanda un autre un peu sceptique sur mon âge.

D'un geste, je rappelai le tavernier qui nous ramena une bouteille et des verres pour tout le monde. Les ouvriers, une fois servis, levèrent leurs verres et me remercièrent pour la tournée.

**«Tu te nommes comment mon gars ?**** » **me demanda mon voisin de droite, un gros baraqué.

Je ne répondis pas, buvant un autre verre cul sec. Le patron sembla nous regarder d'un œil mauvais avant de partir nettoyer ses verres, n'étant pas d'humeur à vouloir perdre des clients pour des broutilles.

**«Tu me sembles jeune, t'as quel âge au juste ? 18, 19... **  
**—Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? »** lui répondis-je en me resservant à boire.

Ils rigolèrent avant de boire de nouveau. Tiens, le patron avait laissé la bouteille cette fois, c'était gentil de sa part. J'entendais de drôles de bruits derrière moi, produits à une table assez bruyante. Discrètement, je suivis la conversation en même temps que celle de mes voisins.

**«Sérieusement, t'as quel âge ? Et on t'a jamais vu dans le coin, tu viens d'où ?  
—Cela vous intéresse tellement, Akuma ? »**dis-je en soupirant avant de boire de nouveau mon verre cul sec sous leurs yeux étonnés.

Ils se regardèrent entre eux un instant, surpris que je sache leur véritable identité. Derrière moi, j'entendis un jeune garçon parler à une fille d'en emmener une autre en sécurité avant de se lever. Pas trop tôt... J'allais pouvoir m'amuser... Les Akuma étaient désireux de faire face à leur nouvel opposant, le fameux exorciste aux cheveux blancs, et oublièrent ma présence, me faisant soupirer. Je devrais être quoi déjà... ?

_Ah, oui... Vexé... Vous allez me le payer stupides machines de merde __!_

Surprenant autant les Akuma que l'exorciste, je sortis un pistolet de ma poche, visant la tête du premier Akuma qui se trouvait à mes côtés, une sorte de grosse chenille. Ce dernier explosa peu après que toutes les balles de mon chargeur l'eurent transpercé, surprenant encore plus les Akuma. **«Je me nomme Caïn, actuellement exorciste » **me présentai-je, plus pour Walker qui ne me connaissait pas encore que pour mes futures proies. Un Akuma m'envoya des lames de vent que je parvins à éviter avec toute la facilité du monde en effectuant un simple saut au-dessus de lui, atterrissant tranquillement sur mes pieds aux côtés de Walker.

**«Vous êtes...,** commença-t-il.  
**—... **  
**—Euh... Je veux dire, je me nomme Allen Walker, enchanté.»**

Il me tendit la main droite, sûrement pour que je la lui serre, mais cela n'aurait été qu'une perte de temps.

**«Reste sur tes gardes Walker, je n'ai pas envie de ramener ton cadavre**** avec celui de Mana.»**

Il parut surpris, très surpris même, mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de me poser la moindre question. Décrochant d'un geste ample ma cape avant de la jeter plus loin, jetant en même temps mon pistolet maintenant vide avec sous les regards étonnés des personnes présentes, je profitai de leur incompréhension pour sortir un couteau habilement dissimulé dans ma ceinture.

**«Waltz of devil, activation...**** » **murmurai-je, jetant négligemment le couteau dans les airs.

Il tournoya quelques secondes avant que je ne le rattrape par le manche en me jetant sur les Akuma, qui restèrent un instant immobile. Je sentais mon arme brûler d'impatience entre mes doigts, signe que l'activation était complète. Fuyez l'animal que je suis devenu ou mourez... Un large sourire de psychopathe vint orner mes lèvres juste avant que mon arme ne rentre dans la chair d'un Akuma, comme s'il était fait de beurre.

**«Valse, mon couteau**** »** murmurai-je en ricanant de plus en plus fort.

Dans une danse macabre et sanglante, je tournoyais autour de mes ennemis, les harcelant de mon arme sans pour autant les tuer instantanément. Sinon le jeu ne serait pas drôle. Allen, une fois sa surprise passée, s'était joint au combat et tenait en échec un des Akuma, celui qui créait des feux de glace. Mais la situation tourna quand le troisième Akuma, un muni de trois têtes, hurla, créant ainsi des ondes qui vinrent agresser notre cerveau.

_Ah __! Quelle chanson disgracieuse... Je dois la détruire..._

Abandonnant mon couteau après l'avoir planté dans l'Akuma de vent, je sortis de sous mes habits une hache avant de courir vers l'Akuma de son malgré son cri horrible.

**« Valse, valse, valse... Valse ma hache !**** »**

Ce dernier se tut, évitant de peu mon attaque qui néanmoins l'érafla et le fit reculer. Les machines se regroupèrent tandis que je rejoignis Allen légèrement blessé à la jambe.

**«Toujours en vie ? Tu me surprends**** Walker...»**

Il me jeta un regard noir, comme si j'étais responsable de tous ses problèmes. Je ne pus me retenir de sourire légèrement avant de raffermir ma prise sur le manche de la hache.

**«C'est quoi votre innocence au juste ?**** » **me demanda Allen, ne comprenant pas tous les changements d'armes que j'effectuais.

Il est vrai que mon cristal est assez... Étrange. Il n'est pas du type équipement même si je me sers d'armes différentes qui affectent toutes les Akuma. Sa question m'aurait fait sourire, si j'avais pu sourire...

**« Je t'expliquerai en temps voulu Walker. Pour l'instant, occupons-****nous de ces âmes.»**

Il acquiesça, reprenant une position offensive contre les machines qui me semblaient bien énervés au vu de leurs cris.

**«On va vous trucider exorcistes ****!»**

Ils attaquèrent les premiers mais, alors qu'ils étaient en plein assaut, ils se stoppèrent, comme surpris par quelque chose. Télépathie... On les appelait par télépathie... À peine eus-je le temps de m'en rendre compte que j'étendis mon esprit vers eux, essayant de capter la conversation malgré la difficulté de la tâche. Ah, fallait-il que je précise que je pouvais entrer en contact avec des âmes par télépathie ? C'est ainsi que je différencie Akuma et humains.

**"Revenez maintenant ****!"**

C'est tout ce que je parvins à comprendre avant que les machines ne sautent, passant par le toit détruit pour s'envoler et disparaître à l'horizon. Cette voix... C'était celle de... Je ne parvins pas à mettre un nom sur cette voix qui me paraissait familière, le peu que j'en avais entendu ne me suffisant pas à l'identifier.

**«Que... Que s'est-il passé ****?»**

Sortant de mes réflexions et me rappelant l'existence du garçon aux cheveux blancs, je me tournai vers lui. Ses yeux étonnés cherchaient une réponse à sa question.

**«Il sont partis » ****lui dis-je d'un ton indifférent.**

Il ne me parut pas très convaincu de mon explication, qui était l'évidence même pourtant. Il se releva, regarda autour de lui afin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait vraiment plus personne.

**«Où sont-ils allés ? ****me demanda-t-il.****  
—Je sais pas.»**

Ma réponse le fit soupirer avant qu'il ne me demande ce que nous devions faire. La suite me paraissait plutôt évidente pourtant.

**«Amène-moi auprès de cette femme, Miranda. **  
**—Que... Comment la connaissez-vous ?** me demanda-t-il, surpris.  
**—J'ai l'ouïe fine.»**

Il ne dit rien d'autre et m'amena chez cette femme, où elle et la sœur du Grand Intendant, qui avait récupéré nos affaires dans la taverne détruite, nous attendaient. Enfin, attendaient Allen et avaient été surprises de me voir. La fille exorciste ne me portait pas dans son cœur et la folle en manque de confiance était accaparée par son horloge. Lenalee commençait à soigner la jambe d'Allen avec une trousse de soin quand celui-ci me demanda pour la seconde fois de la journée :

**«C'est quoi votre innocence ****?»**

Lenalee se stoppa un instant avant de reprendre son travail, évitant soigneusement de relever la tête et croiser mon regard.

**«Je peux changer toute arme tenue en main en innocence**** »** répondis-je doucement.

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs fut étonné, n'ayant sûrement jamais vu une innocence semblable et pour cause, il n'en existait pas.

«**Si je comprends bien, quelle que soit l'arme, c'est transformé en innocence,** reprit-il pour s'assurer d'avoir bien entendu.  
**—Il semblerait...»**

Il me parut pensif un instant, ne se rendant pas compte du léger malaise que Lenalee éprouvait en ma présence. Mais après tout, j'en avais rien à faire d'elle. Walker m'était plus intéressant.

**«Mais l'innocence doit bien avoir une forme, non ?**  
**—Une croix... Avec laquelle je suis né****.»**

Il me regarda, étonné. Il était vrai que lui aussi possédait ce cristal depuis toujours. Il n'y avait pas pire malédiction que celle-ci mais lui en avait une autre qui semblait bien plus lui peser.

**«****À**** la main gauche...»**

Comme pour prouver mes dires, je lui permis de regarder le dos de ma main après avoir légèrement soulevé la manche qui la cachait.

**«Mais... On dirait presque la mienne,** fit remarquer Allen. **Sauf que vous n'avez pas le bras rouge. **  
**—À l'origine il était noir.»**

Il me regarda, surpris, mais ne dit rien, se doutant que je ne dirais rien de plus. Ce bras, cette "innocence"... C'était sûrement la seule chose dans ce monde que je haïssais. Car j'avais oublié comment haïr le reste... Le jeune exorciste secoua la tête, comme pour y remettre un peu d'ordre et enlever les pensées inutiles. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers moi.

**«Vous avez parlé de Mana pendant le combat. Vous le connaissiez ?**  
**—Oui.  
—Alors vous savez qu'il... Est...»**

Mes yeux dorés rencontrèrent les siens, d'un gris cendre profond. Il baissa légèrement la tête, comme accablé de regret et demandant pardon.

**«Oui. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé »** répondis-je.

D'un geste à la fois brutal et doux, je passai ma main droite sur son beau visage, soulevant délicatement les quelques mèches de cheveux qui cachaient son front.

**«Je sais ce que tu as fait.»**

Allen sembla un peu plus triste et silencieux. Baissant la tête pour éviter mon regard perçant qui pouvait passer pour accusateur.

**«Mais cela m'importe peu » ****finis-je en relâchant ses cheveux.**

Surpris il me regarda de nouveau, une expression étonnée et curieuse sur le visage, ne comprenant pas mes mots.

**«Comment ça ? **demanda-t-il.  
**—Cela faisait bien des années que je n'avais plus aucun lien avec Mana. Plus depuis la mort de son frère. **  
**—Son frère ?»**

Ce fut mon tour d'être un peu surpris. Alors ainsi Mana ne lui avait rien dit sur lui ? Étrange, mais pas étonnant si le gamin avait un quelconque lien avec lui.

**«C'était il y a trente-cinq ans. Tu n'étais pas né, tu ne le connais pas. **  
**—Mais... Vous ne semblez pas avoir plus de dix-neuf ans. Comment se fait-il que...»**

Lenalee referma brutalement la trousse de soin, ayant fini de soigner Allen. Elle se releva, la tenant dans ses mains pour la ranger. Elle semblait légèrement en colère.

**«Cet homme, ****dit-elle d'une voix froide****, si on peut appeler ça un homme, est immortel. **  
**—Hein ?! **  
**—Je ne vieillis pas, **expliquai-je. **On pourrait me tuer mais personne n'a su le faire jusqu'à présent.»**

Lenalee me jeta un regard noir, qui ne passa pas inaperçu à Allen, avant de s'en aller ranger la boîte et rejoindre Miranda.

**«Mais c'est impossible ! **dit Allen, les yeux écarquillés.  
**—Pour un humain, c'est impossible. **  
**—Alors tu...»**

Il sembla hésiter un instant, comme un peu gêné ou ne voulant pas me vexer ou me contrarier. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que me poserais cette question de toute façon.

**«Non,** dis-je avant qu'il ne finisse.** Je ne suis pas un Akuma.»**

Il secoua la tête, signifiant que ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se détendre un peu et de ne pas finir sa question. Mais je tenais à lui faire comprendre ma vraie nature.

**«Prends garde à toi, Walker. Je fais peut-être partie des exorcistes, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je suis votre allié. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je vous aurais déjà tous détruits comme je l'ai fait avec certains de vos amis.»**

Ignorant royalement le regard outré de Lenalee, celui embarrassé de Miranda et celui étonné d'Allen, je repris ma cape, sortant de l'appartement afin de me dégourdir les jambes.

_I'm a monster..._

Cette petite phrase tournait en boucle dans ma tête, me faisant sourire. J'adorais cette expression, quelle que soit la langue, le pays ou l'époque, c'était la seule et unique vérité à mes yeux.

_Je suis un monstre, celui qui détruit ce monde pour son simple plaisir._

Alors que je passais dans une ruelle sombre et vide, un miroir attira mon attention. Voyons à quoi ressemble le monstre que je suis... Mon pantalon de toile était aussi noir que mes bottes de cuir mais il était légèrement couvert de suie. Mon haut était un haut moulant, sans manches, à capuche, où pendaient deux longues oreilles de lapin se mouvant au gré de mes mouvements. Il était noir et se terminait au-dessus de mon nombril, il remplaçait le long manteau noir d'exorciste. Mes bras n'étaient pas entièrement dénudés car deux longs tissus, faisant office de manches, pendaient et cachaient mes mains, retenus par des anneaux noirs au milieu de mes biceps, et laissant mes épaules à nu. Pourtant, sur mon épaule droite, accrochée à une protection en cuir, se tenait la croix de rosaire des exorcistes je ne la portais qu'en de rares occasions. Mes longs cheveux pendaient le long de mon dos jusqu'au bas de mes reins, attachés en une queue de cheval. Mes yeux jaunes et félins étaient néanmoins dénués de toute expression autre que la froideur qu'ils reflétaient.

_Je me trouve si hideux... Si... Humain..._

Une petite voix de fillette m'interpella, derrière moi. Cette ruelle avait pourtant l'air si calme et vide. Pas si vide que ça apparemment... Je me retournai, faisant face à la fillette qui venait de m'appeler. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en la voyant. Ce visage connu ne me disait rien de bon, surtout après 35 ans de cache-cache.

**«Toi...»**

Elle me sourit, d'abord gentiment, avant que ses lèvres ne s'étirent en un sourire plus sadique. Elle tendit la main vers moi et tout devint noir.

_Est-__ce un rêve pourpre?_


	4. Chapter 3: rêve pourpre

**Diclaimer: **Les personnages et l'univers de D Gray Man ne m'appartienne pas, il s'agit de l'oeuvre de Katsura Hoshino. Par contre Caïn est à moi, gare à celui qui me le pique sans permission.

**Dimitry**: Merci pour ta reviews. Elle m'a mis du baume au coeur et je suis repartie de plus belle continué à écrire.

Ce chapitre est un peu spécial dans la mesure où ce n'est pas le point de vue de Caïn. C'est normal je vous rassure.  
Je remercie tous ceux qui lise cette histoire et bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Ceci est la version non corrigée**_

* * *

**Chapitre 3: rêve pourpre **

* * *

Ce fut le bruit qui réveillèrent Allen. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et remarqua vite qu'il se trouvait dans un étrange endroit, rappellent vaguement une chambre, mais des bougie en forme de pieu et des poupée flottaient autour de moi.  
Une vive douleur traversa son bars d'innocence qui était resté activé. Il vit l'akuma au trois tête accrocher son bras au mur à l'aide de pieu.  
Le blandinet se rappela soudainement des dernières événements: Caïn avait disparue depuis deux "jours", et les deux exorcistes restant avait décidé d'aider Miranda à trouver un métier, mais ça avait mal tourné et il s'était retrouvait pris au piège d'Akuma. Par ailleurs, Miranda était aussi présente, se mains clouées à son horloge.

**«Il n'y a pas a dire. Le noir est la couleur qui lui va le mieux.» **

C'était la voix d'une fillette. Allen tourna la tête dans sa direction et vu alors une jeune fille au cheveux noir contempler quelque chose avant de se tourner vers lui.

**«T'es réveillé? Salut!»**

Allen vit Lenalee, assise sur un grand fauteuil rouge, immobile. Elle était habillé d'une longue robe noire à dentelle et de couette bouclé.

**«Lenalee!,**cria Allen en tentant de la rejoindre.  
**—C'est donc Lenalee son petit nom. C'est mignon.» **

Allen regarda incrédule les trois akuma qu'il avait combattu se tenir au coté de la fillette.

**«Que... Tu n'es un akuma. Pourquoi...**  
**—Je suis humaine, le coupa la fillette. T'en fait une tête.» **

Elle sourit, un sourire qui fit frissonner Allen, un sourire qui lui rappelait étrangement celui de Caïn lors de son combat face à des akuma.

**«Pourquoi? Un humain ne peut pas être avec des akuma!,** cria Allen.  
**—Pourquoi? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne peux pas m'entendre avec des Akumas. **  
**—Ce... Ce sont des armes conçue pas le compte millénaire pour anéantir l'espèce humaine. Ils tuent les humains bon sang... **  
**—Et après? Les armes ont toujours été créées pou permettre aux humains de s'entre tuer non?»**

Il ricana toute seul, comme si elle trouvait la situation drôle et cela ficha Allen d'effroi et d'incompréhension.

**«Vous aussi vous êtes des armes**, continua la fillette. **Des armes humaines. Et vous acceptez même des monstres dans vos rangs donc qu'elle différence y a t-il entre nous? **  
**—Un monstre? **  
**—Oui, le fou éternellement détraqué,** ricana t-elle en désignant les ténèbres de sa chambre.»

Un akuma disparue et revint quelques seconde plus tard en traînant un chaîne. Accroché au bout de ce lien d'argent, se tenait chancelante la silhouette fine de Caïn qui s'effondra à genou dès que l'akuma se stoppa.

**«Vois tu exorciste,** dit la fillette en se rapprochant du nouveau venu, **lui n'est pas humain. C'est un monstre, le monstre qui détruit le monde. C'est son destin de faire souffrir le autres.» **

Allen n'en crut ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Il observa rapidement l'état de Caïn. Celui ci semblait absent, le yeux vide, ce laissant faire comme un poupée de chiffon. Une longue chaîne avait été attaché à son cou et ces poignées.

**«Le comte millénaire est mon frère,** dit la fillette en jouant dans les long cheveux détaché de Caïn. **Nous sommes les apôtres du vrai Dieu, et pas celui du dieu menteur qui vous a choisit. Nous sommes la descendance de Noé.»**

Allen observa avec horreur la peau de la fillette devenir grise et sept stigmates ornait maintenant son front. Caïn frissonna à l'entente du nom mais ne fit rien et continua à être déconnecté de la réalité.

**«Shuuuut!»**

Un parapluie violet à tête de citrouille surgi de nul part et tournaillais autour de de la fillette.

**«Tais toi Road!,** cria t-il. **Il ne faut pas parler de nous devant des étrangers! **  
**—Hein? Et pourquoi? En plus le monstre ne m'est pas inconnu. **  
**—Il ne fait pas! Et puis votre rencontre ne rentre pas dans les plans du compte!,** se lamenta le parapluie. **Non seulement tu m'as emmené sans autorisation mais en plus tu n'en fait qu'à ta tête. Le comte sera furieux! **  
**—Le Prince ne se mettra pas en colère contre moi,**dit la dénommé Road.**»**

Elle tira d'un coup sec en arrière les cheveux de Caïn qui relava la tête vers elle sans rien dire. D'un geste à la fois rapide et féroce, elle attrapa une de ces bougie pieu et traça quelque chose sur le front de l'exorciste.

**«J'agrémente son plan d'un peu de piment. Ce n'est pas ça qui risque de le contrarier,**dit elle en relâchant Caïn.

Allen aperçu un long filet de sang s'écoulait le long de son visage en partant de son front mais il semblait toujours aussi vide et manipulable. C'en fut trop pour Allen qui, de volonté et de colère, parvint à arracher son bras d'innocence du mur sans se soucier de ces blessures.

**«Pourquoi es tu en colère?,demanda Road en se rapprochant de lieu. Tu ne crois pas que je suis humaine?»**

D'un geste tendre, elle l'enlaça, afin qu'il puisse entendre les battement de son cœur, sentir sa chaleur et prouvé ainsi qu'elle n'était pas un akuma même si elle savait que cela été inutile.

**«Non sommes semblable non?,**parvint à articuler Allen avec tristesse. **Alors pourquoi?»**

Sa main d'innocence était près à frapper la jeune fille mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à en arriver à cette issus. Néanmoins, la jeune fille pouffa.

**«Semblable? Je n'irais pas jusque là.»**

Elle attrapa la main d'innocence et la projeta violemment sur elle afin de la heurter délibérément contre elle sous les yeux effaré d'Allen. Mais elle se relava et attrapa le vol d'Allen malgré son visage détruit.

**«Je te le répète: nous sommes les plus anciens apôtres de l'humanité. Des êtres supérieur issus de la race de Noé, de la race de ce monstre,** dit elle. **Rien à voir avec des mortels comme vous.»**

D'un geste vif, elle planta un pieu Dan l'œil maudit d'Allen qui hurla de douleur sous les rires de la fillette qui se s'éloigna.

**«Je n'éprouve aucun remords tuer les humains. J'espère pouvoir tous vous tuer. C'est Dieu qui veut vous exterminer c'est pour cela qu'il a fournit les Akumas au comte millénaire.»**

Allen, malgré sa récente et douloureuse blessure se relava et activa son arme anti-akuma qui était en très mauvaise état en mode canon.

**«Celui que tu vénères n'est pas Dieu... Mais le diable!,** dit il d'un air grave.  
**—Qu'est ce que ça change?»**

Il voulut foncer vers elle mais les trois Akumas, restaient jusqu'à présent en retrait, intervinrent et s'interposèrent, battant facilement Allen avec leur attaque combiné.

**«Affrontez trois Akumas dans ton état va être difficile,** dit Road assise sur le rebord du fauteuil à Lenalee en jetant un coup d'œil Miranda. **Il est temps que je te libère.»**

Une multitude de bougies foncèrent vers la jeune femme qui ne dût son salut qu'à l'intervention d'Allen qui les protégea de sa main d'innocence avant de retirer les pieu qui la piégeaient.

**«Allen! Ne mourrez pas!,** supplia la jeune femme en le regardant.  
**—Ne vous inquiétez pas, parvint il à articuler.»**

Miranda serrant les point pour se donner du courage l'enlaça comme pour le protéger des trois akuma qui se dirigeait vers eux.

**«Que crois tu pouvoir faire humain?!» **

L'horloge sonna et fut aussitôt transformer en lumière qui entoura Allen et Miranda. L'horloge se transforma en cadran géant puis forma un immense dôme qui les enveloppa.

**«C'est l'innocence qui réagis?,**demanda Miranda surprise.»

Des centaines de petit cadran d'horloge sortir du sol et du corps de la jeune gamme et d'Allen, guérissant les blessures infligées.

**«C'est clair. Vous êtes une compatible.,** dit Allen en se relevant guéri.»

Du cote de Road, les Akumas étaient aussi surpris que la fillette mais contrairement à eux, elle souriait méchamment.

**«As tu vu ça?,**demanda elle à Caïn toujours immobile.** Une belle innocence que voilà.» **

Mais elle remarque qu'il s'était relevé, le yeux toujours dans le vague mais Road fut néanmoins surprise de sa réaction.

**«Comment as tu...?»**

Allen se prépara à attaquer les Akumas et récupérer Lenalee et Caïn pour les guérir sous le dôme mais il se stoppa en voyant le second exorciste mâle traverser la parois lentement avant de marcher en chancelant vers lui.

**«Caïn!»**

Allen se précipita vers lui, regardant rapidement si il était gravement blessé ou non avant d'attendre que l'innocence de Miranda face son œuvre. Mais cela n'eut pas l'effet voulut.

**«Arrêtez!,**cria Caïn d'une voix déformer par la peur en s'effondrant à genou.»

Allen se stoppa regarda avec horreur les bras de Caïn devenir noir avant se tordre. Ce dernier se tenir la tête, les yeux écarquillé de terreur.

**«Ne me regardez pas!»,** gémit il en se recroquevillant à sur lui même.

Allen, dépasser par la réaction de Caïn, ne pût que se rapprocher et tenter de comprendre pourquoi il était dans cette état.

**«Caïn! Qu'est ce qu'il y a?  
—Laissez moi!,**gémit une nouvelle fois l'exorciste en tremblant**. Je ne veux pas... Non... Je ne veux pas...»**

Le blandinet tenta de rassurer son aîné mais il fut violemment repoussé. Caïn venait de se relever regarda le plafond de ces yeux vides.

**«Je suis un monstre!»,** cria t-il soudainement en riant.

D'un coup, tout autour de lui se craquela et se détruisit, volant en éclat . Le sol s'enfonce sous ses pieds, formant un petit cratère où Caïn se tenait toujours dans un état second, entre fou rire machiavélique et terreur.

**«Noé...»,** murmura il après avoir cessé de rire.

Tout se stoppa soudainement et Caïn ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard, ayant retrouvait leur lueur et leur froideur.

**«Que... C'est il passé?**,demanda il en avançant de ça démarche élancer vers Allen.»

Le blandinet encore sur le choc, ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ce fut à ce moment que les Akumas décidèrent enfin d'attaquer sur ordre de Road. Caïn fut le premier à réagir, attrapant en un saut deux des bougies pieux de Road qui éclairé la pièce.

**«Waltz of devil... Activation,** murmura t-il.»

Aussitôt dit, les bougies devinrent blanches et leur flamme devinrent bleu, signe qu'elles était maintenant transformé en innocence.

**«Valsez bougies!»,** cria t-il en les jetant férocement sur le premier akuma qui apparue.

Allen, se redressa et profita de l'agitation pour attraper de sa main gauche activé Lenalee qu'il ramena sous la cloche pour la soigner.

**«Comment va Lenalee?,**demanda timidement Miranda.  
**—Pas trop mal, tant qu'elle restera sous la cloche.» **

Des cadran d'horloge sortir du corps de Lenalee qui se réveilla brusquement regardant autour d'elle. Allen lui résuma la situation.

**«Nous avons été sauvés pas l'innocence de Miranda,** conclu t-il.  
**—Pardon? Grâce à moi?,**dit elle surprise.  
**—Vous avez activé l'innocence et aspiré instantané le moment où nous avons blessés. Merci Miranda.» **

Une larme coula le long de la joue de la jeune femme. L'avait on déjà remerciais un jour. Un crie ramena les deux exorcistes à la réalité: Caïn avait besoin d'eux.

**«Allons l'aider**, dit Allen.»

L'immortel était parvenu à affaiblir les akuma tout en évitant avec grâce leur attaques mais ses seuls armes était deux bougies qui n'infligeaient malheureusement pas assez de dégât pour les détruire.

**«Caïn, baisse toi!»**

L'exorciste s'exécuta, laissant passer l'innocence d'Allen détruisit l'akuma du son. Road, perché sur le parapluie volant, les regarder en souriant.

**«Eh bien... Il vaut le détour notre exorciste...»**

Lenalee et Allen faisait face à la fillette et au deux exorcistes restant tandis que Caïn, un peu à l'écart, avait abandonné ses bougies et sa position d'attaque, n'ayant plus envie de combattre.

**«Ils se portent drôlement bien,** fit remarquer le parapluie de Road.  
**—Miranda est une compatible n'oublie pas,** dit Road. **J'ignore comment, mais elle les a remis sur pied. **

Lenalee regarda avec curiosité la fillette qui flottait dans les airs avec son parapluie avant de demander à Allen:

**«Dis moi, cette fille, c'est un akuma?**  
**—Non,** répondit tristement le blandinet. **C'est une humaine.**  
**—Vraiment?»**

La fillette ricana avant d'observer les exorcistes, souriant encore plus quand son regard se posa sur Caïn qui avait rejoint ses cadets.

**«Allen Walker... Le garçon qui peut distinguer les âmes des akuma. En fait, le comte m'a un peu parlé de toi. Tu es devenu exorciste pour sauver le âmes des akuma, n'est ce pas? Tu as été maudit par ton propre père bien aimé...»**

Elle marqua une pose, comme pour garder un certain suspense mais son sourire tendre contrastait avec ces yeux pleins de sadisme.

**«Hé, toi l'akuma,** dit elle en parlant à la machine qui faisait des feu de glace. **Fais toi exploser! Parapluie, conte jusqu'à dix.» **

Elle tira la langue en voyant l'expression surprise d'Allen mais elle ignora les plaintes de l'akuma qui tentait de la faire changer d'avis.

**«Savais tu, Allen,** dit Road en souriant, **que l'âme d'un akuma détruit par autre chose qu'une innocence, par auto-destruction par exemple, se détruit avec l'anti-matière? Elle ne peu donc être "sauvé".» **

Allen, comprenant ce que cela impliquait, se précipita vers l'akuma, dans l'intention de le détruire avant que celui ci n'explose mais il n'avait pas assez de temps.

**«On! Ura! Masarakato! Entraves!» **

Aussitôt cette formule sortit des lèvres de Caïn, Allen se retrouva entourer d'étrangers symbole qui l'immobilisèrent, permettant à Lenalee de l'attrape et de l'éloigner de l'explosion que causa l'akuma.

**Aidez... Moi...**

Allen resta quelques seconde immobile, voyant l'âme de l'akuma demander de l'aide avant de disparaître. Road ricanait, très contente de sa petite mise en scène.

**«Pourquoi m'as tu gêné?»,**hurla l'exorciste blanc en attrapant violemment le col de Caïn.

L'immortel ne répondit pas tout de suite mais il lui mît un violente claque qui eu l'effet de calmer Allen qui le regarda incrédule ensuite.

**«As quoi cela aurait il servit si tu mourrais maintenant Allen Walker?,**demanda doucement Caïn d'un ton glacial. **Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre encore un membre de la seul famille qui m'ai accepté autrefois.» **

Le blandinet se calma totalement, encore un peu bouleversé par se qu'il venait de voir à travers son œil maudit. Mais Road rappela rapidement sa présence.

**«He! Vous n'oubliez pas un peu la femme exorciste?»**

Allen et Lenalee se retournèrent et parcoururent la maigre distance qui les séparaient du dernier akuma qui était en train de prendre Miranda pour cible. Il le détruisirent rapidement.

**«Mince... Il est cassée**, dit Road qui marchait tranquillement derrière Allen. **Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Je n'aurais pas cru autant m'amuser.» **

Un sorte de porte en forme de cœur surmonté d'une couronne sortit du sol face à la fillette. Les porte s'ouvrir et Road s'apprêtait à les traverser quand Allen posa son arme sur sa tête.

**«Tu es si généreux Allen. Tu me hais n'est ce pas?,** dit la fillette sans quitter son sourire. **Tire donc, ta main est une arme, non?»**

Allen trembla un instant, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues en de remémorant la destruction de l'âme de l'akuma, mais il ne pouvait tirer sur une humaine, aussi mauvaise soit elle.

**«A t-on jamais vu un exorciste pleurer sur la mort d'un akuma?,**demanda Road. **C'est lamentable. Attention! Tu finiras seul, détesté de tous, sauf peut être du monstre vu qu'il ne peut plus haïr. Entre temps, j'attendrais avec impatience nos retrouvailles, Allen...» **

La fillette disparue en traversant l'étranger porte cœur, accompagnait du parapluie violet, laissant les trois exorcistes et Miranda seul dans cette étrange chambre.

**«Et merde!,**jura Allen»

Il désactiva son innocence qui redevint un bras rouge sang. Caïn, qui n'avait pas dit un mot, se rapprochant de lui et renifla dédaigneusement avant de fermer les yeux un moment.

**«Ce fut un rêve bien pourpre,** murmura il.»

Allen s'apprêtait à l'interroger mais le sol s'effrita sous sous leurs pieds. Voyant que Miranda et Lenalee qui l'avait rejointe étaient dans le même pétrin que lui et Caïn, Allen tenta de les rejoindre mais il passa à travers le sol et tomba.  
Il tomba sans voir jusqu'où s'arrêtait la chute, la pièce dans laquelle il avait était était en réalité un immense boite ressemblant à un cadeau et flottait dans les ténèbres avec d'autre paquet semblable.

Mais... Tout à coup, apparut face à lui et sa main tendu, un mur où était écrit avec du sang les mots "Fuck you exorcist". Allen reconnu rapidement l'appartement de Miranda.

**«Où étions nous tout à l'heure? Ce sont les pouvoirs de Road?**  
**—Road contrôle les rêves.»**

Le blandinet sursauta quand Caïn lui répondit mais soupira en voyant que ce n'était pas un ennemi. Caïn semblait réfléchir et marmonnait dans une langue incompréhensible ce qui semblait être ses pensées sans se soucier de la présence d'Allen.

**«Allen!,**cria Lenalee non loin, surprenant le concerné et faisant taire Caïn. **Miranda ne va pas bien.» **

Allen se précipita à vers elle, inquiet de l'état de la jeune compatible, suivit par Caïn qui semblait plus par obligation que par désir.

**«Vous êtes à bout de force,** dit Allen à Miranda. **Vous devez désactiver votre innocence! **  
**—Surtout pas... Si je fais cela...» **

Allen remarqua que les cadrans d'horloge qui retenait ces blessures se rapprochèrent de lui. Ils compris presque aussitôt. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle, Lenalee à ses cotes tendis que Caïn restait debout, impassible.

**«Le temps qui a été aspiré reviendra**, expliqua quand même Miranda. **Et alors, vous retrouverez vos blessures! Je ne veux pas. Personne ne m'avait jamais dit "merci" avant vous... Tout aura été en vain!» **

Caïn soupira et leva la tête vers l'innocence qui vaut prit la forme d'un grand cadran. Il murmura quelque chose d'inaudible avant de reprendre d'une voix plus forte:

**«Désactivez la. Sans vous Allen et Lenalee seraient mort. Vous avez empêcher cela. **  
**—C'est vrai,** approuva Allen. **Nous devrons supporter nos blessures, mais nous finirons tôt ou tard par nous rétablir.» **

Miranda versa encore quelques larmes avant de s'exécuter. Au rez de chaussé, le concierge s'apprêtait à quitter son poste pour se coucher quand Miranda apparu soudainement devant lui, essoufflée, demanda d'urgence un docteur.

_Il ne restera que des cicatrices indélébiles..._


	5. Chapter 4: cicatrices indélébiles

**Chapitre 4: cicatrices indélébiles**

* * *

**Diclaimer: **Les personnages et l'univers de D Gray Man ne m'appartienne pas, il s'agit de l'oeuvre de Katsura Hoshino. Par contre Caïn est à moi, gare à celui qui me le pique sans permission.

**Dimitry**: ah... Tant de question qui resterons pour l'instant sans réponse... c'est énervant non? Tout sera révélait ne t'en fait mais pas maintenant. Je peux juste te dire deux chose: il a connu Mana et possède un lien avec les noahs, mais quoi? Mystère... Et un grand désolé pour toutes ses fautes, je fait pourtant de mon mieux .'

**oOOOmerlette:**Je suis honoré que Caïn te plaise ^.^ça prouve au moins qu'il n'y à pas que moi qui l'aime bien. Il est très rare que je fasse intervenir des OC fille (je crois que j'en est en réalité fait qu'une seul pour tout dire) et avant ta review, je ne savait pas ce que voulait dire Mary-sue XD Je me suis renseigné par la suite et non, Caïn n'est pas à tendance Marie-Sue (c'est plutôt le contraire même). Juste une précision: tu disais que je commençait au début du manga, et bien pas tout à fait en fait, je commence même avant le début mais quand exactement, mystère. Pour les fautes, je suis vraiment désolée mais je suis nul en orthographe et j'avais bien une beta mais je n'ai plus de nouvelle depuis quelques mois et comme je ne voulait pas faire attendre les lecteurs, j'ai posté sans correction. Je promets de poster la version corrigé quand je le pourrais. Et c'est "certaine" XD.

Ce chapitre est un peu spécial aussi (comme le précédent) dans la mesure où ce n'est pas le point de vue de Caïn, du moins au début. C'est normal je vous rassure, vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant.

Je remercie tous ceux qui lise cette histoire et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Ceci est la version non corrigée. Je sais, c'est chiant mais je suis vraiment une bille en français et je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle de ma beta depuis près de trois mois. je m'excuse platement pour ça.**

* * *

Caïn regardait Komui de ces yeux redevenu ternes et sans vie suite à la désactivation de l'innocence de Miranda. Il était retombé dans cette espèce demi-conscience où il agissait tel une poupée aux ordres des autres.

**«Il est dans un piteux état.»**

Bougeant légèrement la tête, seul chose que Caïn faisant sans qu'on lui ordonne, il posa ses yeux jaunes sur le corps encore inconscient d'Allen non loin de lui. Komui avait voulut qu'il reste dans la même chambre afin de mieux les surveiller.

**«Lavi... Veille à ce que personne n'entre!**  
**—Bien!»**

Allen sembla choisir ce moment pour sortir de son réveil et sursauta en voyant l'imposant engin que tenait Komui qui comptait réparer son innocence.

**«Mais tu as repris connaissance?!,**remarqua joyeusement le grand intendant.  
**—Monsieur Komui! Mais où suis je?**  
**—Dans un hôpital pardi. Le traqueurs postés aux abords de la ville m'ont informé que la situation et redevenu normale. Vous avez accompli votre mission. Félicitation!»**

Allen se redressa un peu sur son lit et remarqua bien vite la présence de Caïn dans un lit de l'autre cote de la pièce, lui aussi alité mais réveiller.

**«La ville est redevenu normal?**  
**—Miranda était à ton chevet jusqu'à il y a un instant. Tu l'as manqué de peu.**  
**—Et vous... Que faites vous là?**  
**—Je suis venu te soigner bien sur!**  
**—Vous plaisantez.»**

Komui sourit, avant de jeter un regard un peu désespéré à Caïn qui restait murer dans le silence et perdu dans les limbe de sa conscience.

**«En fait, vous allez enchaîner avec la mission suivante, sans repasser au quartier général. Je te donnerai les détails quand Lenalee et Caïn seront revenu à eux.**  
**—Comment ça? Elle n'est toujours pas... Et Caïn?**  
**— Je ne comprend pas l'état de Caïn mais j'espère que ça lui passera. Il semble avoir déconnecté de la réalité et d'après les médecins, ce serait une sorte de protection pour échapper à la douleur d'éventuel torture mais il aurait dût se "réveillé" depuis longtemps.. Par contre pour Lenalee, son système nerveux a été éprouvé mais...**  
**—Tout ira bien, dit quelqu'un qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Mon grand père l'examine. Elle sera requinquée en un rien de temps.»**

Allen regarda étonné le nouvel arrivant, un jeune homme au cheveux rouge flamboyant, borne de l'œil droit, portant comme lui le manteau noir des exorciste de la congrégation frappé de la croix de rosaire.

**«Je suis Lavi, enchanté!,** se présenta t-il.  
**—Moi aussi. Ravi de te connaître.**  
**—Ah, j'oubliais. Miss Miranda t'a laissé un message.**

* * *

_"Allen, pardonne moi de ne pas avoir attendu ton réveil. _  
_Le phénomène surnaturel que j'avais provoqué en activant l'innocence de l'horloge a pris fin. Les citadins ignorent avoir vécu 34foi le 9 octobre. Je ne l'en plain pas car tout est arrivé par la faute. Vous disiez que le phénomène s'était déclenché à mon vœu, mais je pense au contraire que l'innocence avait tout planifié pour mettre à l'épreuve l'exorciste qui sommeillait en moi. C'est une idée étrange j'en conviens mais voyez vous, elle a attendu que je me porte à votre secours, quand tout semblait fini, pour révéler la vrai nature des pouvoirs de l'horloge. Quoi qu'il en soit, grâce à vous, je crois enfin voir trouvé mon chez moi. Nous nous reverrons bientôt mais cette fois en tant que collègues prêt à s'épauler."_

* * *

Le message que récitait Lavi prenait fin ainsi et fit sourire Allen et Komui. Décidément cette femme était surprenante mais leur bonne humeur se stoppa en même temps que traversa une phrase des lèvres de Caïn:

**«Les humains sont si stupide...»**

Tous c'était retourné vers lui, surpris et dans l'espoir de le voir enfin sortit de sa transe mais il était aussitôt retourner à cette état de poupée qui attrista Allen, se rappelant comment Road l'avait marqué en voyant un bandage serrait son front où une croix avait été gravé. Ce bras, eux, portait d'innombrable cicatrice plus ou moins récente, les plus anciennes datant de quelques jours seulement, dont la plupart semblait avoir été profonde.

**«Bon... Quoi qu'il en soit, mon grand père va te soigné,** dit Lavi en reprenant sa bonne humeur.»

Quelques minutes plus tard, un vieil homme de petite taille regardait attentivement blessure à l'œil qu'avait Allen. Mais il rangea bien vite son matériel.

**«C'est étrange. Ton œil crevé et en train de se régénérer. Il est encore aveugle pour le moment mais il sera de nouveau opérationnel dans deux ou trois jours à cette vitesse. C'est un maléfice n'est ce pas?»**

Allen frémit légèrement avant de porter sa main d'innocence à son visage relatant le pansement qui le couvrait avant de répondre.

**«Cet œil, c'est ce qui me reste de mon père que j'ai transformé en akuma autrefois.**  
**—Allen Walker... L'enfant dont la prophétie dit qu'il deviendra le "destructeur du temps". Nous sommes les Bookman, des archivistes. Nous sommes devenu exorcistes pour diverses raisons.»**

Il désigna rapidement Lavi non loin avant de tendre la main vers Allen comme le voulait la politesse. Le blandinet s'empressa de la lui serrer.

**«Le gamin là bas c'est Lavi. Moi je n'est pas de nom. Mais tu peux m'appeler Bookman.»**

Se sentant un peu mieux, Allen se leva une fois qu'il fut seul et jeta un coup d'œil à Caïn qui restait toujours à demi-conscient de ce qui l'entourait.

**«Je vais voir Komui. Tu veux venir?»**

L'immortel tourna doucement son regard vers lui mais resta murer dans le silence avant de sortir de son lit, près à suivre Allen.

**«Monsieurs Komui? J'entre, vous permettez?»**

Dans la chambre de Lenalee, le silence semblait pesant mais après avoir ouvert la porte, Allen remarqua que Komui dormait alors qu'il tenait encore un livre et une plume. Il avait ensevelie Lenalee sous des tonnes de paperasse qu'il avait éparpillé dans la chambre.

**«Monsieur Komui!,tenta de le réveiller Allen. Lenalee va se marier.»**

Bien évidement, Komui, atteint d'un Sister-complex très aigu, se réveilla immédiatement, parer à tuer l'heureux élu imaginaire.

**«C'est toi Allen?,**demanda le grand intendant une fois calmé. **Qu'est ce qui t'amène?**  
**—Je suis venu voir Lenalee. Elle n'a pas encore repris connaissance.»**

Le blandinet s'assit sur un des rare endroit épargné de la pièce, bientôt suivit par Caïn qui ne disait toujours rien, perdu dans sa conscience.

**«Elle doit être plongée dans un long rêve. Bookman s'occupe d'elle**, expliqua Komui. **Il n'y a plus lieu de s'inquiéter.»**

Le souri d'Allen se dissipa quelques seconde, avant que Timcampy ne rassure son maître en se posant sur sa tête.

**«Monsieur Komui,** commença t-il, **vous êtes sortit de la citadelle occupé comme vous êtes? Ce n'est pas pour Lenalee, Caïn et moi n'est ce pas?  
—En effet, admit il avec un léger sourire. Bien que je sois réellement inquiet de l'état de Caïn. De toute l'histoire de l'ordre, il n'a jamais eu se genre "d'absence". Mais parfois il a un peu de lucidité, ce qui signifie qu'il se reprendra bientôt.»**

Allen, un peu rassurer, ne pût néanmoins retenir un coup d'œil au visage fin de l'immortel. Ces yeux vide et terne semblaient regarder un point imaginaire.

**«Dites moi Monsieur Komui**, reprit Allen en changeant de sujet, **qui sont les descendants de Noé?**  
**—C'est ce qu'il est venu nous demander.»**

Surpris, Komui et Allen se tournèrent vers la voix qui n'était autre que Lavi, à moitié caché par les piles de paperasse, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

**«Enfin, à mon grand père pour être exacte. Les descendants de Noé sont un groupe qui semble sortit de nul part, et même leur nom lui-même ne s'explique pas facilement,** expliqua t'il.** Ils font leur apparition à des point clefs du déroulement de l'histoire, et pourtant aucune source officielle ne les mentionnent. Pour résumer, ces gens de sont rangés du coté du compte millénaire.»**

Il pencha la tête sur le coté, comme si il réfléchissait, avant de désigner du menton Caïn, indifférent aux regard qu'on lui portait.

**«Lui devrait les connaître mais vu son état, je doute fortement qu'il puisse nous dire quoique ce soit. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi Komui est venu. Les seuls personnes au monde qui mettent par écrit les aspect cachés de l'histoire, ce sont les Book...»**

Il ne pût finir car son grand père apparue et lui donna un violent coup de pied en pleine tête qui le fit voler dans la paperasse.

**«Combien de fois t'ai je dit de tenir ta langue! Maudit bavard! Je suis le seul habilité à délivrer des informations sur notre clan.**  
**—Je ne vois pas le problème... Et puis de toute façon je vais bientôt prendre ta succession, dit Lavi en se massant la joue.**  
**—Je ne laisserais jamais un immature le succéder crétin!**  
**—Vieux panda mal léché!»**

Bookman relava les yeux, et regarda quelques décide Komui puis Allen et Caïn qui le regardait de ses yeux vides de vie sur lui. Ses yeux se plissèrent un peu à la vue de l'état de l'immortel mais ne du rien par rapport à ça.

**«Allen Walker... Va te reposer. Nous ne bougerons pas tant que la demoiselle Lee ne sera pas remis sur pied. Inutile de se presser.»**

Quelques secondes plus tard, Allen, Lavi et Caïn se retrouvèrent à la porte, exclu de la conversation qui aurait liu entre Bookman et Komui. Les deux plus jeune décidèrent alors d'aller dehors et de faire des bonhommes de neige pour passer le temps, suivit par Caïn toujours amorphe qui les regarda, assis en tailleur sur le perrons.

**«Quel âge as tu?,**demanda Lavi.  
**—15 ans à peu près, répondit le blandinet. Et Caïn il en as combien?**  
**—Moi j'en ai 18, je suis ton aîné! Quand à Caïn, j'en ai aucune idée. Il parle rarement de "ses vies d'avant". Nous savons juste qu'il a été le première exorciste de la congrégation lors de sa création, il y a une centaine d'année. Il aurait disparue quelques années avant de revenir parmi nous. Nous ne savons absolument rien de lui en fait...»**

Allen jeta un léger coup d'œil à Caïn qui les regréait faire des bonhommes de neige d'un œil morne. Il semblait si... Jeune et pourtant il avait tant d'année d'arrière lui.

**«Dis, je peux t'appeler Moyashi?,** demanda Lavi surprenant Allen.  
**—Quoi?!**  
**—Ben... C'est comme ça qu'il t'appelle Yû.**  
**—Yû?**  
**—Oui, Kanda Yû. Appelle comme ça la prochaine fois, tu verras la tête qu'il fais. Mais je ne pense pas que tu lui reparlera de si tôt.**  
**—Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça?**  
**—Mmmm... Un pressentiment. Notre prochaine mission sera très longue. On devra livrer une grande bataille car le comte s'est mis en marche. Ça explique sans doute pourquoi la descendance de Noé et réapparu.»**

Allen soupira, mais intérieurement il de promis d'appeler l'agaçant samouraï ainsi pour l'ennuyer. Il sursauta en entendant une voix familière leur parler.

**«Ils ne sont pas réapparue... Ils ont toujours été là... Mais ils restaient calme...»**

Le blandinet et le Bookman se tournèrent vers Caïn, dont les yeux avait repris une petit lueur de vie et regardaient les deux exorcistes.

**«Les Noahs, sont des "esprits" qui se réincarnent dans des humains.»**

Lavi fronça les sourcils, attentif aux mots de Caïn tendus qu'Allen le fixait étonné et surpris par ses paroles.

**«Ils ne prennent que rarement possession de leur hôte mais change ses besoins, ses envies, et surtout sa force...»**

Il se tut un instant, comme pour mesurer l'impact que ces mots avaient sur les exorcistes mais, alors qu'il allait reprendre la parole, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un instant, comme pris d'épouvante.

**«Caïn?,**demanda Allen, soucieux de son état.»

L'immortel se repris, et secoua légèrement la tête, comme impuissant. Il releva les yeux vers le blandinet qui c'était rapprocher pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

**«Ne t'approche pas Walker. Ma blessure a du mal à guérir en ta présence. Road m'a littéralement lavé le cerveau. Il me faut un peu de temps pour réparer les dégâts.»**

Allen se stoppa et regarda avec peine les yeux doré de Caïn reprendre petit à petit leur apparence terne et sans vie, retombant dans sa transe.

**«Je pense qu'il reviendra avant un moment,** dit Lavi. **Sinon,** repris t-il de son air enjoué, **je peux t'appeler pousse de bambou?**  
**—Je me nomme Allen**, répliqua vivement le concerné, un peu énervé.** Je vais faire un tour.»**

Le blandinet partit loin de Lavi afin de se calmer les nerfs. Le rouquin soupira avant de se tourner vers son aîné. Ce dernier fixait toujours la direction dans laquelle était partit Allen. Le jeune bookman, haussa les épaules avant de partir à la recherche du blandinet.

* * *

_Pourquoi suis je "inquiet"?_

Caïn secoua la tête comme pour effacer ses pensées, cela lui faisait encore trop mal de réflé pourquoi... Pourquoi était il ainsi? Lui même ne le savez pas et il espérait avoir une réponse qui ne viendra sans doute jamais.

_Devrais je le suivre?_

Cette idée traversa son esprit tourmenté avant de se perdre dans les limbes obscures de sa mémoire meurtrit. Pourtant, son corps s'anima, comme mué par l'instinct ou quelque chose s'y rapprochant.

_Non... Pas un instinct, un besoin..._

Ses pas le menèrent au cœur de la ville, dans une grande rue animée et joyeuse. Même si de nombreux akumas pouvaient se trouver parmi ces gens, Caïn n'était pas sur ses gardes, comme captivé par la lumière qu'il suivait, à l'instar du papillon de nuit qui était attiré par l'éclat de la lune.

Attiré par la lune ou une simple lumière artificiel qui cherchera à me brûler les ailes?

Les gens s'éloignaient de ce drôle d'individu aux pieds nu malgré le froid mordant de la neige, déambulant apparemment sans but à travers la rue. Certain murmuraient sur son passage, d'autre le regardaient avec curiosité, d'autre encore l'ignoraient mais l'évitaient quand même. Je n'en ai que faire de ces humains... Un seul d'entre eux m'interressait. Il l'aperçut non loin, arrêter au milieu de la rue comme pour réfléchir. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir vu.

_Pourquoi mes lèvres appellent elles son nom?_

Il se retourna vers Caïn, aussi surpris par la présence ici que par le seul mot qui venait de passer ses lèvres en l'appelant. Son esprit embrumé et torturé sembla l'espace d'un instant cesser de me tourmentait quand il vit ses yeux gris.

_Il te ressemble tellement..._

Mais cet instant, aussi court fut il, lui rappela douloureusement cette image qui vint encore une fois lui planter un couteau dans le cœur comme ce fut le cas pendant tout ce temps...

_Tu m'appelle toujours auprès de toi n'est ce pas?_

Mais ses pensées furent remplacé par quelque chose de plus bestial, de plus féroce quand il vit, derrière la fine silhouette du jeune exorciste te ressemblant, la figure d'un enfant se déformer, un akuma visant son ennemie dans son angle mort.

_Ne le touche pas!_

La violence de sa rage ressortit si vivement qu'il ne pût la retenir. Cette sensation si désagréable et esquisse à la fois remonta dans tout son corps, cette brûlure qui accéléra de façon brutal son cœur et ses gestes avant même que son esprit ne réagisse.

_Est ce... La colère?_

Cela semblait si... Étrange de la ressentir après tant d'années passé à la rechercher. Son corps quand à lui, sentant l'urgence et le besoin de protégé le jeune Walker, bougea presque contre son grès et s'interposa entre lui et l'akuma. Mais pourquoi ai-je sentit cette colère en voyant le danger qui guettait Walker? Son corps reçut l'impact qui se voulait fatal pour un être autre que lui. Le virus commençait déjà à se rependre mais son propre corps _était un poison bien plus puissant que celui de ces machines._

_Pourquoi ma rage ne se tarit elle pas?_

Si l'akuma aurait pût trembler, il l'aurait sans aucun doute fait, envahie par la terreur et la peur en contemplant son aura destructrice et sauvage. Mais il n'en eu pas le temps.

_Meurt! Meurt! Meurt!_

Les restes fumantes de l'Akuma tombèrent au sol, surmonté par la silhouette sombre et bestial de Caïn qui venait de le déchiqueter à l'aide d'un couteau qu'il gardait sur lui depuis l'attaque de Road, sous les yeux effrayés des passant et d'Allen.

**«Ca... Caïn?»**

La silhouette se tourna vers lui, ses yeux d'or brûlant d'un instinct semblable à celui des bêtes sauvages en manque de sang. Pourtant, il se décrocha des restes métalliques et prit Allen dans ses bras, ce qui surpris encore plus le blandinet.

**«Ne... Me quitte plus jamais...,**murmura l'immortel.»

Allen toujours immobile, décida finalement de bouger pour repousser lentement Caïn qui ne semblait plus avoir toute sa tête mais à peine eu t-il esquissé un geste que l'exorciste fou se blottit encore plus sur lui, tremblant de tous ces membres.

**«Caïn? Est ce que ça va?»**

Allen le secoua légèrement, essayant d'obtenir une réaction quelconque de la part de l'immortel. Mais se dernier resta la tête toujours enfuit dans le cou du blandinet qui commençait à être gêné.

**«Pourquoi... Me demandes tu de rester avec toi?**,demanda Allen troublé.»

Caïn releva la tête et plongea ses yeux, ses yeux qui semblaient si terne en cette instant, si terne mais aussi si beaux, dans ceux de cendres d'Allen. Le plus jeune rougie fortement face à ce visage qui aurait pût appartenir à un ange.

**«Nous avons toujours été ensemble... Depuis ce jour...,** murmura doucement Caïn.»

Ce dernier se redressa de toute sa hauteur, surplombant Allen tout en de détachant de lui, l'espace d'un instant, avant de tendrement poser une main sur le cheveux blanc de son cadet afin de les caresser doucement.

**«Oublie ce que je viens de dire "Allen Walker",** dit il avec tristesse. **Ne te soucie pas des divagation d'un monstre fou comme moi...»**

Il se détourna et repris sa marche, ses pied nu ne laissant que des petites traces dans la neige blanche, trace où se mêlait quelques pétales rouges de temps à autres, dût à une vieille blessure qui venait de se rouvrir. Une blessure indélébile qui ne guérira sans doute jamais. Caïn porta sa main d'innocence à son cou, dessinant les contours du bandage qui l'entourait. Continuant sa marche, indifférent aux regards qu'on lui portait, il se sortit de la ville avant de se stopper à la lisière de la forêt.

_Allen Walker est parvenu à guérir mes pensées..._

Depuis l'attaque de l'akuma, ce qui le rendait si détaché du monde extérieur, ce qui le faisait souffrir dés qu'il essayé de se réaffirmer depuis sa rencontre avec Road venait de disparaître en un instant, à la simple vu du danger qui planait sur Allen. Cette guérison soudaine serait elle le fruit du hasard? Caïn secoua la tête, chassant cette idée: avec lui, rien n'était dut au hasard, et cela il le savait depuis longtemps. Le hasard n'existe pas, il s'agit simplement d'une idée humaine.

_Les monstres n'ont pas à y croire..._


	6. Chapter 5: Obscure attention

**Chapitre 6: obscure attention **

* * *

**Diclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de D Gray Man ne m'appartienne pas, il s'agit de l'oeuvre de Katsura Hoshino. Par contre, Caïn est à moi, gare à celui qui me le pique sans permission.

* * *

**Je remercie tous** ceux qui lise cette histoire et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Ceci est la version non corrigée. Je sais, c'est** chiant mais, je suis vraiment une bille en français et je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle de ma bêta depuis près de trois mois. Je m'excuse platement pour ça.

* * *

Je suis arrivé à l'endroit où d'étrange phénomène s'était produit. C'était une petite ville, presque un village, perdu au milieu des montagnes de l'Himalaya. Les rues étaient désertes, une ville fantôme.

_Cela ne te rappelle-t-il rien ? C'est ce que j'ai laissé derrière moi après notre tragédie..._

Traversant la rue principale silencieuse, je ne fis guère attention aux akumas qui me regardaient avec craintes à travers les fenêtres où ils pensaient être invisible.

_Cela ne te rappelle-t-il rien ? Ce sont les regards qu'on nous lancait avant de nous laisser dans cette bataille sans nom..._

Arrivé sur la place central, je vis en son centre un grand arbre, un immense chêne aux couleurs dorés et sous son majestueux ramage, il se tenait là, assis à même le sol en me tournant le dos.

_Cela ne te rappelle-t-il rien ? C'est dans cette même situation que nous nous sommes rencontré..._

Après avoir observé un instant ce spectacle qu'il m'offrait, je le rejoignis, m'asseyant à ses côtés. Il ne bougea pas, continuant de regarder l'arbre au majestueux ramage doré.

**« Bonjour Caïn,** finit-il par dire de sa voix grave.**»**

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de fermer un instant les yeux tout en respirant calmement, percevant le faible murmure du vent dans les feuilles du majestueux chêne.

**« Cela fait combien d'année que nous ne nous sommes plus vu ainsi ? Tranquillement en buvant le thé ?»**

Une fois de plus je suis resté silencieux tandis qu'un akuma au corps de femme sortie d'une maison toute proche, portant un plateau qu'elle posa entre nous avant de repartir, non sans s'incliner une dernière fois.

**« Aurais tu perdus ta langue mon cher ami ?,** me demanda il en prenant la théière.** Ou bien simplement contrarié ?»**

Le vent chatouilla les feuilles de l'arbre avant de venir jouer dans mes cheveux libre de toute entraves. Lui, versa avec lenteur le thé dans une des tasses du plateau, souriant en se délectant de cet instant de calme.

**« Je suppose qu'une fois de plus tu ne prendras pas de thé. J'ai donc pris mes dispositions pour une fois.»**

Il reposa la théière et pris une coupe dans laquelle il versa un peu du contenu d'une petite bouteille. L'odeur alcoolisée qui s'en dégagea me fit réagir, tournant la tête vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

**« Tu n'as pas changé malgré les années. Du moins physiquement»**, finis-je par dire.

Il rit, me tendant le coupe que je pris doucement. Il finit par sourire légèrement, simplement heureux de m'entendre enfin parler.

**« Je savais bien que tu n'étais pas devenu muet. Mais je ne sais pas si je dois prendre cette affirmation pour un compliment ou une insulte.»**

Il prit sa tasse de thé, la leva vers l'arbre comme pour le saluer avant d'en boire une gorgée. Surprit par le goût, il grimaça en la reposant, ouvrant la sucrière pour y piocher les petits cubes de grain blanc qu'il mit dans sa tasse.

**« Dix, comme toujours,** murmurais-je.  
**—On ne change pas ses mauvaises habitudes.  
****—Tu as pourtant prouvé le contraire, il y a 35ans.»**

Il ne répondit pas distraitement, reprenant une gorge de son thé cette fois satisfait du goût qui coula dans sa gorge.

**« 35ans...,** murmura-il rêveur.** Cela fait déjà presque un demi-siècle... Je ne te pensais pas si rancunier.  
****—Qui de nous deux est le plus rancunier envers l'autre. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, je savais ce qui allait se passer, lui aussi, nous avons accepté ce destin. Pourtant... Je ne cesse de m'en vouloir... Que ce soit pour lui ou pour...»**

Je ne dis pas le nom de la personne qui hantait mes pensées. Il savait parfaitement de qui je voulais parler. Pour lui aussi son souvenir était gravé au fer rouge.

_Vois-tu notre douleur ? Es-tu heureux ? Triste ?_

Nous sommes tous détruit par ton souvenir. Il baissa la tête, comme triste et perdu dans ses souvenirs. Je me suis seulement contenté de lever les yeux vers la lune bien visible dans le ciel étoilé.

_Oui, détruit... Lui bien plus que moi._

Tu était sa Lumière avant de devenir également la mienne. Il y a si longtemps que tu es parti. Les rayons de la lune se reflétait dans la coupe à l'odeur d'alcool. J'aurais bu la lune si cela pouvait te ramener. Cet astre ressemblait tellement à l'oeil ardent qui nous a réuni puis achever.

_Quand l'enfant s'endormit  
__À l'intérieur du souffle brûlant  
__Une par une  
__Beaucoup de prières partent  
__Traversant les rêves  
__Et partant vers la terre..._

Tout en fermant les yeux, je chantonnais doucement cette comptine, la seule qui me reste de cette époque lointaine. Pour l'homme à mes côtés, pour lui aussi cette chanson existait dans son coeur. Il souvenait parfaitement aussi puisque son esprit avait créé cette chanson avant de se mutiler. Cette chanson était tout ce qui nous reliait encore.

**« Tu te souviens encore de ces paroles mais connais-tu le reste ?,**me demanda il en dégustant une nouvelle fois son thé.**»**

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de porter la coupe d'alcool à mes lèvres afin de goutter enfin à ce goût qui le brûla un instant la gorge.

**« Cette chanson... Même cette chanson s'efface petit à petit. Quand on l'aura oublié, nous serons de nouveau ennemi et inconnu,** reprit-il.  
**—Pourquoi nos souvenirs s'échappe aussi facilement ?  
—Peut être parce que les monstres ne sont pas sensé se rappeler de leurs victimes.»**

Il y eu un long silence, pesant mais apaisant. Je savais qu'il avait raison, j'en étais moi aussi venu à cette conclusion. Moi qui avais espéré garder une parcelle de cette humanité qu'ils m'avaient offerte, ma nature revenait toujours en première ligne.

**« Caïn,** dit-il doucement en brisant le silence. **Je compte créer une nouvelle maison.»**

Sa déclaration me surpris mais rien ne traversa mon visage, la surprise ainsi que la peine restèrent à l'intérieur de mon être. Par contre, ses yeux, eux, retenaient difficilement une larme.

**« J'y ai longtemps réfléchi, depuis que tu es de nouveau parti il y a 35ans. Je suis désolée mais tu vas devoir laisser ta place.**  
**—À qui ? À un autre immortel ? N'as-tu donc aucune pitié ? Tu sais déjà à quel point cette "vie" est cruel.»**

Malgré mes paroles dures, je les disais sur un ton amusé, enchanté presque malgré la gravité du sujet. Lui ne se contenta d'abord que d'écouter, tête baissée comme si on le réprimandait, mais bien vite, il repris la parole avec toute la détermination, la colère et la haine dont il était capable.

**« Ne me blâme pas ! Qui de nous deux a commis le plus de fautes ? Qui de nous deux as le plus souffert ? Qui de nous deux a détruit le peu qu'il nous restait ?»**

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de le regarder, simplement pour observer son expression si nettement marqué sur son visage. Une expression, une émotion, un sentiment si puissant nous reliait autrefois.

_Il a suffi que tu partes pour nous détruire._

Inconsciemment, le regarder et sentir sa colère à travers ses paroles qui d'ordinaire me seraient vide de sens, faisait venir en moi un bouillonnement qui me pris fit venir les larmes aux yeux. Ces mêmes larmes qui vinrent caresser mes joues sans que je ne sache pourquoi, sans que je ne puisse les arrêter, silencieuse. Il me regarda alors avec surprise puis avec peine.

**« Comment peux tu réussir à ressentir de la pitié ?,** me demanda-t-il lentement. **Tu as trouvé sa réincarnation n'est-ce pas ?»**

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant d'essuyer mes larmes sans un mot, sans un bruit, comme si cette eau salée dévalant mes joues n'existait pas. Il vint à mon aide et retira une à une les larmes de ses doigts.

**«Éloigne toi de lui, tu sais ce qui arrive quand tu restes près des autres. Dans le meilleur des cas, c'est la mort, de tes mains le plus souvent...»**

Vivement, je le repousse, comme brûlé par son toucher. Ces mots me faisaient mal, mon coeur me faisait mal. Je ne comprenais pas, pourtant je ressentais dans cette douleur une faible lueur. Quel était son nom ? Espoir je crois...

**« Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire ?,**lui demandais-je. **De toute façon, tu viens de me dire que je vais être remplacé.»**

Étrangement, que ma propre existence allait s'éteindre en faveur d'une autre me faisait peur. Moi qui avais cherché à partir depuis son départ, maintenant face à mon futur sort, je frissonnais d'effroi.

_La seule fois où je le suis retrouvé face à la peur, c'était lors de ton départ. Je suis mort avec toi..._

Pourtant, maintenant que j'avais de nouveau trouvé une raison de vivre, la mort m'effrayait comme elle me fascinait autrefois. Quel sort cruel avais je de vivre éternellement avec cette douce compagne.

**« Je suppose que nous nous reverrons à Edo,** dit-il doucement. **Je trouverais sa réincarnation et je le tuerais, comme pour...»**

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, le souffle bloqué par la main qui lui serrait la gorge, l'empêchant de respirer et de continuer. Son regard surpris se posa sur le miens, étonné d'un tel geste.

**« Je t'en empêcherais, murmurais-je calmement avant de reprendre avec plus d'assurance, je ne te laisserais pas le toucher ! Je n'hésiterais pas à me battre pour lui ! Je ...»**

D'un geste, il dégagea la main qui lui bloquait la gorge avant d'attraper mon poignet et mon propre cou, me faisant basculer en arrière, mon dos s'écrasant contre le sol dur et froid.

**« Tu dis que tu te battras ?!,** cria-il. **Tu dis que tu le protégeras ?! Mais ouvres les yeux ! Ne répète pas le même schéma qu'il y a 35ans! Tu le tueras si tu t'approches ! As tu pensé à ce que "lui" dirais ?!»**

Sa main se resserra encore plus sur la gorge sans pour autant me couper la respiration. Il me surmontait, tenant au-dessus de ma tête un de mes poignets pour éviter que je ne la repousse. Je me suis juste contenté de poser mon regard dans le sien.

**« J'ai longtemps réfléchi et mon choix est fait. Je me dois de le protéger, même si je dois en mourir, même si mon esprit doit encore se fragmenter un peu plus, même si pour cela je dois redevenir le monstre que j'étais avant de vous rencontrer. Je souhaite juste une dernière danse avant l'ombre et l'indifférence... Laisse moi choisir comment je veux en finir s'il te plait...»**

Je sentis ses mains se desserrées lentement avant de finalement me lâcher, me permettant de me relever. Lui s'était levé et avait remis son chapeau haut de forme qui était tombé non loin.

**« Je ne te ferais pas change d'avis je suppose... Nous sommes donc de nouveau des ennemis,** dit il en se tournant vers moi.  
**—Nous ne serons jamais des "ennemis", nous sommes bien trop lié pour être considéré comme tel, même si tu souhaites autant que moi ma propre mort.**  
**—C'est donc un "au revoir"...»**

Il se détourna, s'éloignant à grands pas bientôt suivi par les akumas qui nous épiaient. Il disparue bien vite au loin, me laissant seul face au chêne dont les branches et les feuilles se mirent à pourrir sous mon regard. Ce n'est pas un simple "au revoir", c'est un adieu, un cruel adieu...

_Tu avais pourtant tout fait pour éviter ça, regarde où ça nous a finalement mené..._

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu!**

**Que de mistère: qui est ce mistèrieux inconnu? De qui et de quoi parle-t-il? **

**La suite dans le prochain chapitre!**

_**PS:** n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, que se soit pour me faire des compliments ou au contraire pour me critiquer, je suis ouverte à tous et ça m'encourage à continuer et à faire mieux. Merci de votre compréhension. ^.^_


End file.
